Super Smash Bros Clash
by Pandora's Maknae
Summary: Rated T for because of language. This is the 1st part of the story I am making it about all of the original smashers from brawl, melee, and newbies in the 4th tournament. Chapter 2 is up 'Hyrule'
1. Mushroom Kingdom

**Disclaimer-I own nuthen only the fic itself**

**Chapter 1  
****Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

**Peach was lounging by her pool at her castle with Mario, Luigi, and Daisy.

"Momma Mia Peach looks-a hot in that-a suit" Mario had hearts in his eyes with his tongue hanging out.

"Yah but-a Daisy is 10 times-a hotter"

"Is-a not"

"Is to-a"

"Is-a not"

"Is to-a"

This meaningless fight went on for 10 more minutes when Bowser came.

"Bwhahahaha I'm hear to steal you again Peach"

"Bowser" Peach said sweetly.

"Yah"

"Get a life"

"Why do you prefer the fat plumber over me" Bowser started crying.

"Wow-a and you-a are supposed to-a be my-a arch enemy-a?" Mario lifted his eyebrow.

"Yep" Bowser said as if he was never crying. Mario just slaps his face while a Lakitu flies up to the group.

"Mail for Mario, Peach, Bowser, Daisy-"

"Any mail-a for me-a?" asked Luigi.

"Yes just shut up and let me do my job Luigi"

"Sorry-a"

"Whatever that will be 25 coins"

"What? Since when do we have to pay you money for delivering **are** mail?" asked an irritated Daisy.

"Do you know how much it is for a gallon of gas these days??"

"Oh" they all said while digging 25 coins out of the wallets.

"Thank you" the Lakitu said as he left. They all tore open their letters and read them (well duh would they like eat them or something).

"Cool" Peach and Daisy said as they finished reading the letter while Mario and Luigi said "Cool-a" they all turned to Bowser because he hasn't said anything yet.

"What I'm still reading and DON'T ruin the surprise for me" They all starred at Bowser before slapping themselves.

"We-a are invited to-a the next-a Super Smash-a Bros tournament-a!" Mario exclaimed

"Damn it Mario I told you not to ruin the surprise"

"So Daisy you got an invite this time too?" Peach asked

"Yeh"

"Finally another girl is invited lets go pack right now Daisy"

"Okay!"

"Well I-a guess we-a should go-a pack to-a right-a Luigi?"

"Okey Dokey"

"Hey-a that's my line-a!"

"To-a bad"

"Whatever Let-a go!"

"Hey guys what about me!" Bowser yelled but no one heard because they already left.

* * *

At Bowser's castle

"Jr. I'm home!" Bowser yelled

"Papa! Did you bring home Mama Peach, oh and I got a letter today!" Bowser Jr. said while charging down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Bowser.

"Really from who?"

"From something called the 'Super Smash Br-waaaaahhhhhhh what are you doing??" Bowser was swinging Bowser Jr. around.

"You finally are invited to the tournament too and while we are there we shall destroy Mario!"

"Yah lets go pack right now!" Then they both ran into their rooms to go pack.

* * *

"Wario did you eat all of the garlic again?" Waluigi yelled from the kitchen.

"Mo" said Wario with his mouth full of garlic Waluigi just slapped his face

"How the hell am I suppose make dinner now??"

"I'm full from er not eating all of the garlic so I don't really give a d-"

"Mail!" yelled the same Lakitu from earlier.

"Waluigi go answer the door"

"Fine you fat lazy ass"

"Why thank you"

"Idiot"

"Here's your mail that will be 25 coins" said the Lakitu

"What?? Oh well I don't really care anyway"

"Thanks" and the Lakitu flew away again on his creepy cloud with a smiley face on it.

"Weirdo"

"Wario you got mail"

"I did? Must be from more of my fans"

"Wario"

"Yah?"

"You don't have any fans"

"Says you"

"Whatever Idiot" Waluigi handed Wario his letter then they both opened theirs.

"YAH we're invited to come back to Super Smash Bros!"

"And I'm not an assist trophy this time!"

"I'm going to go pack"

"Me too! Uh Wario what are you going to pack? You don't brush your teeth or your hair and you barely change your clothes heck you only change them when they get to small.

"I'm going to pack garlic duh" Waluigi slaps his face again

"Idiot they have food there!"

"Well to bad!"

* * *

At the Mushroom Kingdom Airport

"Peach you private jet is ready" a yellow toad told her.

"Thank you, come on guys we are leaving now"

"We're (huff) coming (puff) Peach-a" Mario yelled back while carrying Peach's luggage plus his own. "Why-a do you-a have to-a have 25 bags-a Peach?"

"Silly these are only my carry on bags my servant's took care of the rest"

"Ahahahahahaha Daisy only brought-a 3 bags and she-a is carrying them-a herself my girl friend is-a lot better then-a yours"

"Or I'm-a better boy friend-a"

"Are-a not"

"Are to-a"

"Are-a not"

"Are to-a"

"Will you two just shut up" Peach and Daisy said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Peach yelled.

"Damn it" Daisy cursed.

* * *

"Bowser sir you jet is ready" said a Dry Bones.

"Wha? Oh yah whatever where's Jr.?"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bowser Jr. was running around the air port head people on the head with a hammer.

"-sniff- they grow up so fast. Come on Jr. we are leaving".

"Coming"

* * *

"So how are we going to get there Wario? All the flights to Smashville are booked"

"I'm going to make modifications on my motorcycle to make it fly…Ugh head ache two big words in the same sentence".

"Idiot"

"Whatever skinny"

"Hey Wario I have a better idea"

"What is it Mr. Smarty Pants"

"We should go steal that hot air balloon over there"

"Oh I like your idea better let's go"

"Wow nice balloon" Waluigi said to the green and red shell koopas.

"Thanks" they both said at the same time.

"Can we see take a ride?"

"Sure! For 10 coins each"

"Deal"

"What but Waluigi I don't want to give them my money I love my money" wined Wario.

"Do it now or you won't make it the tournament!" Waluigi hissed back.

"Fine bye bye Sally" Wario gave Sally the gold coin to the koopas.

"Thanks" they said at the same time again.

"Waluigi they are scarring me"

"Don't worry we'll get rid of them just go with my plan. HEY LOOK A STAR!"

"Where" the koopas and Wario exclaimed.

"Wario lets go!" hissed Waluigi.

"But I want the star"

"There is no star"

"NO STAR!"

"YOU IDOIT HURRY GET INTO THE BALLOON!"

"Hey get back here you two!" the koopas yelled as they ran after them but they are turtles so they run slow. Waluigi and Wario jumped in the balloon and lit the flame they were off.

"HAHAHA SUCKERS" Wario yelled back down to them

"WE'LL GET YOU BACK ONE DAY!" they both yelled.

"Yah right" Waluigi told himself.

**

* * *

**

Well that's the 1

**st**** chapter hope you liked it please leave me a review please I enjoyed writing this one. Oh and the koopas will come back later in the story.**


	2. Hyrule

****

Disclaimer: I own nuthen still but the fic it's self.

**Thanks to everybody for the awesome reviews.**

**Notes will be at the bottom okay. ON WITH THE STORY**

**Hyrule**

Link was peacefully resting at Ordon's ranch...well I dunno about peacefully… The village kids were asking him a thousand questions a minute about his adventure like.

"How did you kill that Ganondork person?"

"Can you teach me how to ride a horse?"

"Show me some of your sword techniques Link!"

And many other annoying questions that Link didn't want to answer. "Not now guys" Link said while waving them off.

"Awww"

"Come on Link aren't you going to tell them how you killed me?"

"No-wait huh?" Link shot up to see Ganondorf appear out of no where and the kids were screaming and running around like they were on fire. "I thought I killed you!"

"Bwahahahaha you obviously didn't the contract Master Hand made us sign remember we **CAN'T** die".

"Crap"

"Now face my new apprentice!"

"Wait your new apprentice isn't like that mental Zant right he scared the hell out of me"

"Well yah he kind of is…"

"I hate you"

"Yah I know…well anyways here he is Bwhahahaha!" A dark blackish purplish portal came out of nowhere and the freaky postman from Twilight Princess came out!

"You! I knew you were working for Ganondork!" Link pointed an accusing finger at the freaky postman who was still wearing the tight white t-shirt, tight white shorts, and the sign that says something in Hylian.

"Well it's my new part time job and well Ganondorf does pay a large amount of rupees" said the scary postman. "Oh and I have mail for both of you!" he handed Ganondorf and Link a letter…Link was tempted to run for his life to get away from the scary postman but didn't.

"Cool an invitation to the 4th SSB tournament!" Link yelled "I wonder if Zelda got one too…hey wait-Ganondork you already capture Zelda?"

"…No…"

"Sooo you tried to pull a Bowser on me by trying to capture me first this time?"

"Uh yah"

"You're pathetic"

"Yah I know… well I'm going to go pack now" with that he teleported back to where ever he came from.

"What was weird...well I better get packing too" Link got up and walked down the trail back to his house while whistling like nothing happened.

* * *

Zelda would be sitting on her throne that stood at the top of the castle if Midna, Ganondorf, and Link didn't blow up her castle instead she was sitting in her room at Telma's bar/hotel thingy.

"-Sigh- I can't believe those three idiots blew up my castle" Zelda mumbled to herself "knock, knock".

"Can I come in Princess Zelda you have mail" said one of the few servant's that are staying with her.

"Huh-Oh sure"

"Where would you like it" her servant was carrying a rather large amount of mail.

"On the table would be fine"

"Ok" the servant set the mail on the table "good day your highness" he bowed and left the room.

"I hate formalities" Zelda mumbled to herself "…I need to stop talking to myself…Damn it I'm doing it again! Oh well" She got up and walked over to the table with the mail on it. "Junk, Junk, Junk, TAXES WHAT THE HELL?? Aren't I the princess?? Oh well…more junk, a letter from Link…I'll look at that later, a package from Link. She opened the package to find a carving of a wolf and her. "That was nice of him to make me this for me". But the princess didn't see the price tags still stuck on the bottom of the carvings. There was only one letter now and it had the letters SSBC on it interested she opened it.

"Cool I'm invited to the next Super Smash Bros better get packing!"

* * *

Midna was sitting in the council room that was located inside of her castle she had to listen to them drone on and on about something.

"So that why we don't let creepy weirdo's like Zant in the castle again…Princess Midna are you even listening" said one of the Twili's.

"I'll have a Cheese burger and fries please" said Midna with a zoned out look on her face.

"MIDNA!"

"HUH-WHA WHO DIED??"

"No one did Midna though Bob looks like he could go any second…you zoned out again".

"Oh is the meeting over now"

"-Sigh-yes Midna it is" Midna shot out of her seat and ran out of the room before they could start talking about something else. Midna ran into her room and flopped onto her bed.

"Ugh I bet Zelda doesn't have to put up with all this Crap."

"Mail Princess Midna" Yelled a young sounding servant.

"Just slip it under the door"

"Err Okay?" he slipped the letter under the door and Midna got up to go get it.

"What the hell is the Super Smash Bros tournament? Oh well I'll go anyways it's better than going to those stupid council meetings…I probably should start packing now.

* * *

"So you are leaving today Link?" asked one of the villagers named Rusl.

"Yep"

"How are you going to get there?"

"Uh airplane duh"

"What the hell is an airplane??"

"Well to make this simple for you a giant metal bird that people can ride in"

"Why would you want to ride in a bird?" Link slaps his face

"It's not really a bird!"

"Oh"

"Hey Rusl I have a question for you"

"What?"

"Can you watch Epona for me?"

"You can't take her with you?"

"Nope!"

"Sure…for 1000 rupees" Link was tempted to give Rusl a very rude hand sign but the air plane came just in time. It was Meta Knights ship the Halberd.

"I wonder what Meta Knight is getting paid for picking us up" the giant ship landed freaking out most of the people there because they have never seen an air plane before.

Link just walked up the ramp casually once he got the top everybody in the village stared at him like something was going to attack him.

"Hey Link!!" yelled a giant left hand from the cockpit.

"Crazy??"

"Hey I'm not **that** crazy why does everybody keep calling me that ever Master Hand calls me that!" Crazy started to uh cry (if that's even possible probably not…oh well work with me here okay)

"We call you that because it's your name Crazy" He stopped crying and looked at Link.

"Oh yah! Well time to go"

"Wait I gotta know something"

"What?"

"How did you get Meta Knights ship?"

"Same way you Marth, Pit, and Ike did when you went on your joy ride"

"H-How did you know that was us!"

"I was watching you guys though the window in the mansion" Link was thinking _"Stalker"_ when he said that "but don't worry I didn't tell Meta Knight or Master Hand that it was you guys"

"Whatever lets just go now"

"Okay I already picked up Ganondorf so we need to pick up Zelda now"

"Oh great now I have to put up with Ganondork right now" Link then walks to the passenger part of the ship to find Ganondorf asleep in his seat. "Hehehe nevermind this will be fun".

* * *

Zelda was walking through town with her luggage in hand when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell is that thing??"

"It's going to kill us all!!"

"It's going toward the castle!"

"What??" Zelda looked at the giant ship that was flying through the air and it was going to land on her castle. "I'm going to kill whoever is flying that ship" Zelda then stormed off toward the Halberd.

"Hi Zelda!" yelled Crazy. Zelda walked up to him and smacked him.

"What the hell were you thinking when you landed Meta Knights ship on my castle!"

"That was your castle it looks like crap then" Zelda's face was turning bright red with rage and she was about to pull out a sword that she carries around with her until.

"Hey Zelly I need help with something before Ganondork wakes up"

"Uh I'll be back there in a minute" Zelda looks at Crazy "I'll get you later"

"Ok nice to see you too princess" Crazy then pulls out a microphone and says in it "we will now be heading to the land of Fire Emblem pea**NUTS** shall be served shortly" then mad cackling could be heard in the cockpit.

**In the back of the plane**

"Sooo when do you think he will wake up?" Zelda asked.

"Heck if I know but it will be funny when he does" Link replied with an evil look on his face.

* * *

"Princess Midna you can't go right now the Twilight realm needs you"

"Well I'm just going on a much need vacation I won't be gone for long"

"Okay if you say so but if you come back and you land is in ruins it's obviously your fault"

"Whatever lets just hope that doesn't happen 'kay" Midna then opens up a black portal with strange blue markings on it. "Well see you guys later then"

"Wait don't go Midna!" yelled a voice that would haunt her forever.

"Zant?!"

"Don't leave me" Zant then latched onto her leg like a little kid.

"Zant I thought you died!" Midna yelled trying to kick him off.

"You think to much Midna" Zant said in monotone voice.

"Whatever just get off of me!" Midna kicked him off and picked up her luggage then made a mad dash for the portal "see yah suckers!"

"No Midna!" Zant got up and made a mad dash to get into the same portal unfortunately he made it.

* * *

**If you have played Super Princess Peach you might know what I mean by Ganondorf pulling a Bowser.**

**I know that Link didn't really blow up the castle it was really Midna and Ganondorf but Link did kind of sort of started it.**

**You will see what I did to Ganondorf later probably when all of the smashers get to the mansion.**

**BWHAHAHAHAHA I brought Zant back personally he creeps me out but I think that the story would be a lot better with him in it.**

**Please Review I don't know what game to do next well im going to do Fire Emblem next but I don't know what to do after that sooo ideas would be great.**


End file.
